canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirak Infil'a
Kirak Infil'a was a male Jedi Master. Biography Early Years Kirak In'fila was found Force-sensitive at some point in his life and was brought into the Jedi Temple to be taken as a Jedi. In'fila advanced to a Jedi Master. Later, he took the Barash vow to not take any activities relating to the Jedi Order. At some point, he gave his ship to a couple called Mareena and Jogg. In 19 BBY, clones turned against the Jedi and killed them all. In'fila survived due to his vow and can feel what had happened. Duel with Darth Vader Even after, he practiced Force activities and lightsaber dueling with a droid. When Darth Vader arrived, he told Darth Vader that he stinked of darkness and was force choked. He, however, force pushed Vader away and told him he can never defeat him. He then asked if he had killed the Jedi and then asked if he would kill him. When he said yes, he announced that his barash was complete. He then launched birds to attack Vader, but he won the fight. He then told him to climb the stairs and that he believed in him. However, Vader launched rocks at him but he cut them with his lightsaber. They then engaged in lightsaber combat, but In'fila defeated Vader and force pushed him off the mountain. Meeting with Friends Kirak then went back to Mareena and Jogg and requested his ship to start a mission but they said it was still incomplete. He talked to them about Order 66 and his encounter with Vader, who he presumed was dead. He told the couple and their children, Colli and her sibling, that he isn't coming. When he lifted some things in the garage, Colli asked how he did it. In'fila told her that everything is light with the Force. He said that if he was done with his mission, he might return and tell them about it and his mission was to rebuild the Jedi Order. Then, he felt Vader and rushed outside who challenged him for another lightsaber duel. He told the family to get inside and prep the ship and when Mareena asked what he would do, he got out his lightsaber and told her that he was going to end it. Death Kirak got to Vader and they dueled. Then, security started shooting them off the bridge. Kirak got them with the Force and put them down safely, calling Vader a monster. However, Vader accepted this and destroyed the dam, flooding the city. He said he won't let it happen, and tried to mend it, but Vader choked him. He begged Vader to kill him but let the citizens live, but Vader ignored him. Kirak was forced to see the city flood, and was only able to utter "No" before Vader choked him to death. Legacy During the fight, Vader had got Kirak's lightsaber and kept it for a while. He tossed his lifeless body into the flooded village which had killed Mareena, Jogg, Colli and her sibling. Appearances * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V (indirect mention only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI (indirect mention only in opening crawl) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I (Mentioned in hologram only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII (Vision) Sources * Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force (indirect mention only)